1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to canopy or poster beds and more particularly, to a novel valance support for converting a standard bed into a canopy/poster bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many different types of poster and canopy beds. Basically such beds comprise four upstanding posts which are secured to the main frame of the bed at the four corners thereof. Disposed at the tip of the four posts is a frame structure having a substantially rectangular shape. Corner draperies are typically suspended from the frame structure to hide the posts. Similarly, an outside ruffle is disposed above the peripheral edges of the bed and connected to the horizontal members of the frame structure. Finally, a canopy is suspended over the bed and supported by the rectangular configuration of the frame structure. The combination of the corner draperies, outside ruffle and canopy appeals to a large number of consumers.
Unfortunately, most consumers have previously purchased conventional beds which lack the esthetically pleasing appearance of a poster or canopy bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,784 (Vargas) describes a portable bed canopy which is easily adjustable for any size bed. Such a portable bed canopy comprises four mounted support posts which are spring loaded to engage the ceiling for substantially rigid support for the lightweight canopy elements which enclose the bed. The complexity of the portable bed canopy renders the purchase thereof uneconomically feasible for most consumers.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the poster bed art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valance support for converting a standard bed into a poster or canopy bed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valance support which is relatively simple in construction thereby being economically feasible for the ordinary consumer to purchase.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valance support which is relatively simple in construction such that the average consumer may easily convert his standard bed into a poster or canopy bed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valance support having a first and a second side portions and a first and a second arms respectively connected thereto for supporting corner draperies suspended therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide an elastic cord which is easily connected between each pair of valance supports for suspending the outside ruffle therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket which is connected to the valance support for suspending a canopy above the bed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an outer ruffle attachment which is easily connected to the valance support for displacing the outer ruffle from the valance support.
Another object of this invention is to provide extension sleeves which are easily connected over the arms of the valance support for increasing the width of the valance support in order to increase the fullness of the corner draperies suspended therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valance support which may be stamped from a sheet of material such as a sheet of metal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valance support which may be integrally molded from a plastic material by the process of injection molding.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.